


this is our secret

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: then_theres_us, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: This is a secret about us (let me whisper it to you);





	this is our secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 04\. This minute, which has already  
> passed, this word, which is already null,  
> this body, which dies incessantly  
> with each word.

  
  


  
01.  
  
This is a secret about forever;  
it’s happening right now  
  
It’s in the things that fill  
the spaces between them-  
both  
miniscule and impossibly vast  
all at the same time  
  
(They are both made out of  
Atoms  
When they hold hands their fingers mesh  
And his atoms exert force against her atoms  
push-pull  
but they will never touch.  
Not really.  
  
_It’s just physics isn’t it? Isn't it?_  
  
Maybe if they melted, burned,  
They could fuse together to make a cradle of bone and flesh and blood  
swinging linked between them)  
  
Forever-  
It’s in the promise that she can’t possibly keep  
(but he believes all the same  
because he believes in one thing, he believes in her.)  
  
Always. (Forever?) |    
02.  
  
This is a secret about love;  
it’s happening right now  
  
In the words they never say,  
the hush of air taking pride of place  
instead. Or half whispered confessions  
muttered into the dark  
secret  
quiet  
  
It’s safe here.  
  
...Isn’t it?  
  
“Love” is too broad and there are no  
constants. No consistent variables.  
It cannot be measured,  
seen,  
touched  
\- but oh! It is there!  
  
Between and within  
them  
it grows.  
  
Loving you,  
Impossible!  
I’m possible.  
  
Impossible?  
---|---  
  
03.

This is a secret about us  
(let me whisper it to you);  
_we are still out there._

Somewhere,  
together.  
Still laughing and loving and unbroken  
we draw circles in the web of time  
like an ouroboros  
never-ending.

I find you at my end and you haven’t even begun yet.

I know then.

We will last forever - we will love,  
forever.

We are ephemeral and never-never-ending.

This is our secret.


End file.
